


The Rough with the Smooth

by Esperata



Series: That search didn't find anything [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman doesn't do emotion, Break Up, Crimes & Criminals, Happy Ending, M/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Riddler is causing trouble - nothing new there - but Batman finds himself caught off guard nonetheless.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: That search didn't find anything [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777870
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	The Rough with the Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and posted it on tumblr where naturally it is now lost somewhere in the depths of fandom. So here it is again for anyone who missed it the first time.

Gotham city. Night. Batman is receiving reports from all over that Riddler is causing trouble.

But something is off. The crimes are petty and the riddles childish. He has no trouble tracking him down but still approaches warily.

His unease is right since the response he receives is something he is not equipped to deal with. Ed promptly bursts into tears.

Through sobs he wails that he and Oswald have broken up. Batman is just trying to hoist his limp body into the car. Edward is lamenting the argument and the shattering of all his dreams.

When he finally delivers the still tearful man to the GCPD, Batman screws up his courage and pats him comfortingly on the back. He’s about to leave when the doors open to reveal Penguin.

Batman tenses for a fight but Oswald announces he’s there to pay bail. They may have argued but it doesn’t mean he doesn’t still love the idiot.

As Edward is released he stands uncertainly, a puffy snotty mess, until Oswald opens his arms to him. Then he collapses against his lover proclaiming declarations of love and apologies.

He is shushed and Oswald concedes he has to apologise too. The argument got out of hand. Then, under bemused and watchful eyes, the criminal pair go home.


End file.
